We shall continue our investigation of pancreatic glycoprotein synthesis and function during the next grant year. Our objectives are to define the role of glycosyltransferases in zymogen granule formation, to characterize the major zymogen granule membrane glycoprotein, and to define the topology of the exocrine cell surface.